Zalem
by yukimiaou
Summary: Le passée de ido daisuke. qui ne s'est jamais demandé comment un tel homme avait pu atterrir dans la décharge?


Le jour ou pour la première fois j'ai tué, j'ai réalisé que j'étais un monstre

Je contemplais mes mains ensanglantées d'un air fasciné. Elles étaient recouvertes du sang de ma victime et je sentais encore la chaleur de ce corps pulser sur ma peau. Cette couleur était tellement sublime. Je me léchais les mains pour goûter la saveur métallique et profonde du sang. Succulent.

Je contemplais le petit corps inerte sans la moindre émotion. Je réalisai à ce moment-la que j'étais un monstre, mais curieusement, je n'en éprouvais aucun trouble. Étais-je encore un être humain ?

La nuit était fraîche. J'avais ramené une prime à l'usine, pour combler les fins de mois. L'avantage d'exercer deux métiers, c'était qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais. En sortant de l'usine, ma bourse rebondie appuyant sur ma cuisse je m'arrêtais pour lire la liste des nouveaux criminels. Je laissais tomber mon marteau de stupeur en contemplant le visage d'une femme que je ne pensais plus revoir de ma vie. Le monde s'écroula sous mes pieds.

Lorsque je rentrais enfin, la nuit était fortement avancée. Gally guettait mon retour d'un air anxieux « Ido ! Tu es enfin rentré ! » J'émergeais lentement de ma rêverie, ayant encore du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Gally me tendis une tasse fumante de café dont l'arôme me chatouillait agréablement les narines.

« Ou étais-tu passé ? Je m'inquiétais ! »

J'avais erré par les ruelles, l'esprit complètement plongé dans mon passé. Je ne savais même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ma sortie de l'usine. Je redressais la main, ou figurait encore l'imprimé des criminels. Gally regarda la fiche, inquiète.

« Ido tu es blafard ! Tu connais quelqu'un de la liste ?

Je m'assis lourdement, enlevant mon chapeau et mon manteau « oui je connais quelqu'un. »

Je jetais la fiche sur le bureau et Gally se pencha dessus, mi-inquiète mi intriguée. « qui ? »

« Celle qui a la marque de Zalem sur le front »

Gally observa le portait un moment, fascinée. « Elle est belle.»

Je soupirais en sortant une bouteille d'alcool. J'en aurais besoin ce soir. Je vidais mon verre d'un trait et fixait la bouteille d'un œil morne. La tasse de café continuait de refroidir sur la table.

Gally me fixait de plus en plus inquiète « tu devrais aller te coucher Ido! »

Je la pris dans mes bras et me mis à sangloter. Les simples souvenirs de Zalem suffisaient à me faire sombrer dans un gouffre de désespoir. Gally me caressait doucement les cheveux, m'apaisant par sa seule présence. Elle me parla gentiment, me berçant comme un enfant. « Gonzu dit toujours que les mauvaises choses sont mieux dehors que dedans. »

Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, peut-être était-ce le souvenir de cette femme, ou tout simplement la voix de ma douce petite Gally, mais pour la première fois depuis que j'étais à la décharge, je me sentais le courage de raconter mon passé.

« Je suis né à Zalem. La cité dans les nuages. La vie y était très différente d'ici. Les habitants ignoraient tout de la souffrance des surfaciens et de l'injustice que pouvait représenter leur mode de vie. J'étais moi-même inconscient du sort de la surface et j'avais suivi une formation de médecin pour devenir chirurgien. J'aimais réparer le corps humain et je pensais que rien ne pourrait me combler d'avantage jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre. »

J'interrompis mon récit pour regarder le portrait noircit gisant sur le bureau. Gally s'était installée sur une chaise et me fixait de son regard intense.

« Elle s'appelle Yuna. C'était une pédiatre réputée. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une conférence sur la physiologie infantile. Nous avons tout de suite sympathisé et pouvions discuter des heures de chirurgie sans nous lasser. J'étais tombé amoureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui me semblait plus important que ma passion de la médecine. Elle me fascinait d'autant plus qu'elle avait vécu un drame inhabituel dans notre société. Son mari et son fils avaient sauvagement étaient assassinés dans leur appartement. On n'avait jamais retrouvé le coupable et la pauvre ne parlait jamais d'eux. La part d'ombre qui l'entourait était parfois surprenante, mais elle savait m'aimer et je n'en demandais pas plus. Après quelques années de vie commune qui me semble encore aujourd'hui comme un rêve, son comportement est devenu inquiétant.

En plus d'être médecin elle avait une fascination sur l'origine de Zalem et cherchait à percer le secret de sa création. Elle pouvait se lever en sursaut à 4h du matin et disparaître pendant plusieurs jours suite à une illumination subite.

Ses absences devinrent de plus en plus fréquentes et tournèrent à la frénésie. Elle rentrait dans un état épouvantable couverte de poussière et le regard halluciné. J'ai fini par la suivre, inquiet de ses activités. C'est ainsi que je découvris la vérité. »

Je soupirais et repris une rasade d'alcool pour avoir le courage de continuer. Je jetais un œil à Gally qui semblait s'être ratatinée dans son fauteuil, les yeux de plus en plus agrandis.

« Je l'ai découverte, dans les entrailles de la cité. Un curieux orgue ornait le centre de la pièce, remplie d'éprouvettes. Des embryons flottaient dans certains tubes. Elle riait comme une démente, penchée sur la console informatique. Je compris à ce moment-la qu'elle avait complètement perdu la raison.

Je l'appelais alors d'un air désespéré « Yuna »

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers moi, me jetant un coup d'œil glacé comme la mort. Plus aucune émotion ne semblait briller dans ces yeux sauf un éclat de folie grandissant.

C'était effrayant de la voir dans cet état. Elle s'approcha de moi, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres.

« Ido, cher Ido, tu m'a retrouvé… »

« Je m'inquiétais… »

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'éprouvais de la peur. Une peur dévorante, implacable face à cette femme que j'aimais de tout mon être mais qui semblait à présent un démon sans âme.

« Tu me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre, mais nous sommes tous des monstres ici ! Regarde cette salle ! C'est l'incubateur de Zalem ! La matrice ou nous avons tous été créés, fabriqué de toute pièce par ces ordinateurs sans âme. Tu me trouves monstrueuse n'est-ce pas ? Sache que tu l'es tout autant que moi ! »

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je regardais les fœtus dans leur éprouvette et quelque part, je su qu'elle avait raison. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage et m'injecta un sédatif qui me fit sombrer dans un néant sans rêve.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais dans la salle de jugement du MIB. Les robots du service central m'encadraient et des menottes m'avaient été passées au poignet. Ma tête était lourde et une douleur diffuse la traversait. Une voix désincarnée résonna d'un ton métallique « Ido Daisuke, élément 148732 vous êtes accusé d'avoir pénétré sans autorisation dans une salle confidentielle. Ils allumèrent un monitor ou l'ont me vit rentrer dans la salle de l'incubateur. L'image coupait pour reprendre au moment ou j'errais par terre.

« Vous avez coupé la caméra de surveillance ce qui constitue un délit supplémentaire. D'après la loi 6782 vous êtes condamné à l'expulsion de Zalem pour comportement dangereux et inadapté »

« Mais attendez c'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai rien fait c'est… »

Les mots ne franchirent pas mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas. Elle m'avait trahi, abandonné aux robots de Zalem, et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas à dire la vérité. Malgré sa folie, je l'aimais encore.

Je fus condamné à l'évacuation et fini dans la salle des déchets, catapulté dans la décharge. Ma vie pris un nouveau départ dans la décharge, et j'y oubliai mon passé douloureux. Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour. À l'évidence elle a quitté Zalem. »

Je regardais la photo ou l'éclat de folie régnait toujours sans partage dans ses yeux bleus malgré la qualité médiocre de l'impression.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Gally dont les yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Je lui tapotais la tête d'un air rassurant « ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Gally. Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler ».

Elle me serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

« je ne te trahirais jamais moi ! »

Je souris en caressant ses cheveux d'un air paternel. Cette gamine ne saurait jamais à quel point elle avait pu illuminer ma vie. Je la raccompagnais au lit avant de me coucher moi-même. Curieusement je sombrais immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêve, comme soulagé d'avoir enfin pu épancher ma souffrance.

La pensée de cette femme présente dans la décharge me hanta par la suite. Je ne savais toujours pas si ce que j'avais vu dans cette salle effrayante était vrai et si nous étions vraiment des cobayes fabriqué de toute pièce. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas y penser toutes ces années durant. Mais je revoyais avec plus d'acuité encore ces tubes de procréations, alignés dans le froid métallique de cette salle sans âme.

Mais la question qui me taraudait le plus était celle-là : M'avait-elle aimé dans sa folie, ou n'avais-je été pour elle qu'un pantin ? Elle était sur la liste des usines pour trafic illégal d'organes. Elle semblait avoir continué dans la voie de la médecine, même si l'emploi n'en était plus très noble.

Je décidais de trouver la réponse à ma question en exerçant mon métier de hunter-warrior. Mon boulot consistait à chasser les criminels et elle faisait partie de la liste. Je traquai la moindre piste de sa présence dans toute la décharge et usa de toutes mes connaissances pour apprendre ou elle pouvait se cacher.

Un ami cyborg fini par me renseigner. Il m'était redevable et ne rechigna pas à me donner des infos. Il m'indiqua l'adresse d'un laboratoire clandestin spécialisé dans le trafic d'organe. Je m'infiltrais dans le bâtiment, qui ressemblait à une usine de retraitement désaffectée, fait curieux en soit dans ce lieu qui était une décharge permanente. Au sous-sol se trouvait entreposé de nombreux organes, tous conservés dans des bocaux et je ne pu m'empêcher de revoir ces embryons en suspension qui hantaient mon esprit depuis si longtemps. Je traversai une salle de crémation en toute hâte, ou gisait de nombreux restes de cadavres humains avant d'accéder à la « salle d'opération » ou se déroulait le découpage en règle d'un pauvre diable. J'ouvris la porte rouillée qui grinça tristement. La salle était crasseuse, une odeur acre d'organe pourris flottait dans l'air, me soulevant l'estomac. Du sang séché tachait le sol grisâtre en de nombreux endroit, faisant ressembler la pièce à une anti salle de l'enfer.

Je regardais les « chirurgiens ». Même de dos je reconnus sa silhouette élancée, ses cheveux blonds tombant jusqu'au hanches retenus par un simple nœud. Elle ne parlait pas et pourtant il me semblait entendre le son cristallin de sa voix, comme lorsqu'elle riait à mes cotés. Je rentrais dans la pièce, sortant lentement de l'ombre. Ses assistants prirent la fuite à ma vue, terrorisés. Elle suspendit son amputation et arrêta le sifflement de sa tronçonneuse chirurgicale.

Elle me regarda de son regard glacé. La folie y était toujours aussi présente, mais une autre émotion semblait flotter à présent.

Elle était heureuse.

« Un hunter warrior ».

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une observation. J'avançais vers elle, mon marteau en main. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée ce qui ne m'étonnait pas d'elle. Elle déposa sa tronçonneuse et croisa ses bras en me regardant en face.

« Je peux vous donner plus que la prime des usines »

Je me mis à sourire et enlevai mon chapeau.

« Je ne suis pas la pour l'argent ».

Elle devint blême ses bras tombant ballant contre son corps.

« Ido ».

« Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié »

« Je te croyais mort depuis longtemps, enterré dans les détritus de Zalem »

Je vidais le contenu d'une table pour m'y asseoir.

« Comme tu peux le voir je suis plus tenace que ça. »

Elle sourit à son tour et s'assit sur la table, poussant quelques tronçons de son patient morcelé.

« tu es venu parler du bon vieux temps ? »

« je me suis souvent demandé ce qui t'étais arrivé après mon expulsion ».

Elle sourit nostalgiquement.

« ça m'avait presque manqué, ta curiosité permanente. Après ton départ, j'ai tenté de détruire Zalem. Je détestait cet univers clos sans espoir d'avenir qui se contentait d'exister. J'ai fais exploser de nombreuses structures essentielles, dont la salle des naissances, mais ils ont réussit à m'attraper et m'on expulsé à mon tour. »

Elle interrompt son récit l'air rêveur.

« Lorsque je suis arrivée à Zalem, pour la première fois, je me suis sentie heureuse. J'étais libre ! Tellement libre Ido ! Cette ville de meurtriers et de voleurs ne laissait survivre que les plus fort et tuer fait partie du quotidien ici ! Personne ne s'occupe de la bienséance, tout le monde se fou des autres et au final, tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! J'aime cette ville, qui m'a donné tant de liberté ! »

Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

« Et je t'aime aussi Ido, tu m'as tellement manqué. »

J'enfonçais mon marteau dans sa chair. Ce fut moins difficile que je ne l'aurais cru. La pointe ressortit par sa poitrine et toucha ma ceinture. Elle me regarda dans un sursaut d'étonnement avant de tomber par terre. La seringue qu'elle tenait en main glissa au sol dans la mare de sang qu'elle ajoutait à celles de ses anciens patients.

« Ce n'était pas un anesthésiant cette fois.»

Elle me regarda dans un sourire. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était fière de moi.

Un gargouillis ensanglanté répondit à ma question avant qu'elle ne ferme ses yeux, ou plus rien ne flottait désormais.

Lorsque je rentrai ce soir-la, poche à nouveau remplie de crédit, Gally m'attendait avec impatience. Elle avait tenté de me cuisiner un soufflé mais le résultat n'était guère probant. Je fus pris d'un éclat de rire en voyant l'état de la cuisine et mangeais la chose de bon cœur, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour me préparer à manger.

Gally me regarda en souriant.

« Tu à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux Ido ! Tu as revu cette femme ? »

Je lui souris en retour.

« Oui, elle n'hantera plus jamais mes rêves maintenant ».

Fin.


End file.
